These First Few Weeks
by Jessi28
Summary: It's about the season finale so don't read if you don't know and do read if you want another slight twist that I think is original.


AN: I don't own anything and if you haven't seen the episode don't read this unless of course you've read all the others that follow a similiar trend then, read on.  


* * *

It's the little things he can remember at first. "You made me mac n' cheese" or "I just don't understand what your problem with pie is. It's supposed to be sweet."

To these she smiles and sometimes there is a small laugh but it never reaches her eyes. Those were always full of concern, confusion and sadness. It kills him that she feels this way and what's worse is that he can't seem to remember their relationship at all. It's like his feelings of love and deep seeded instincts are all he has of her.

He's released from the hospital within a week provided he lives with someone for a while. He expects her to offer, she was there all through his coma and everyday after that in the hospital, but she doesn't. He asks her to move in with him and he can tell it hurts her but she can't say no. Not to him and not right now- not when she's the only one he's got.

She helps him move in and settle into a schedule that's fairly similar to his old routine. She sleeps on his couch for the weeks she lives with him, refusing to sleep in the same bed or allow him the coach. "I'm smaller and therefore I should take the couch. I'm not a guest so you don't have to give me special treatment." She almost cries saying those words that echo the ones he said so long ago.

When he's been cleared to drive and is almost through with his remedial FBI training, he no longer needs her to live with him. The doctors are thrilled with his recovery. It's like nothing happened when he is with Parker or Rebecca or with anyone else for that matter. Anyone and everyone but her, he just can't seem to get those memories back even though they are the ones he wants most.

She goes back home because he's a grown man and doesn't need her hanging around. She tries sleeping in her own bed but it's too big and unfamiliar. She hopes moving to the couch will help her sleep. What she really wants is to call Booth, even this new one that doesn't remember everything would be a comfort but she has to do this on her own. She has to learn to exist without his support and constant presence. She's close to sleep when she here's a knock on her door.

She's opening the door already asking "How did you get here Booth? You haven't been here since your surgery and I didn't give you directions."

"It's okay Bones, I remember."

That short and simple phrase is enough to cause the two things he thought he'd never see. The sparkle returns to her eyes as she smiles and tears start pouring down her face.

"How…when…why…" she tries to ask but the tears make it hard to form coherent thoughts let alone sentences.

"You left and I felt alone. I couldn't stand it. I tried to sleep and I only thought of you. I tried to watch TV but that didn't work either. I finally settled on listening to music but I couldn't remember what I liked to listen to." He was holding her face in his hands, wiping the tears away as they landed on her cheeks. He was staring deeply into her eyes, willing her to see everything he was feeling. "I just pushed the play button on the stereo and found only two songs on the CD. _Hot Blooded _and_ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ and then the memories of us came flooding back. All the times we saved each other and how you rushed me to the hospital. You were the last thing I saw when I went in, the person I dreamed of while I was in my coma and there with me every step of the way of recovery. Thank you Bones." The last bit was just barely whispered.

"You would have done the same for me. I was only doing what needed to be done. With Jared in India, I was the closest thing you had," her voice was slow and measured. She hadn't moved away from him since he'd stopped holding her face to wipe away the tears. "But if I would have known that leaving you would jog your memories, I would have left a hell of a lot earlier."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Bones. All that matters is that I remember now and I'm not ever leaving you again. I love you, Bones and I don't know what I'd ever do without you." He pulls her into a "guy hug", which have never really been that and buries his head in her hair.

"Well you better love me Seeley Booth because I was just waiting for you to wake up and come back to me to tell you that I love you. I'm finally ready for the someday and eventually you've been promising me."

* * *

Please leave a review even if it says way to be a band wagoner and join everyone else on this train of thought


End file.
